whitewurmfandomcom-20200214-history
The Story So Far
Zanzer Tem's Dungeon The adventurers awoke in a dungeon within Zanzer Tem's salt mines. Disoriented, they introduced themselves as Bimpnotting (a Gnome druid), Dell Computers (a falsified name given by Galendan Galenodel, a High Elf wizard), Despair Agamemnon (a Tiefling rogue), Fang Ribcrush (a Half-Orc fighter), and Pistachio Goldpetal (a Half-Elf cleric). They were locked in the cell with another stranger, who went by the name Axle. An unlikely combination of races and walks of life, they decided to join forces, if only to escape the dungeon with their lives. Overpowering a guard, they were able to escape their cell and make their way through the mine, killing Gnolls and Goblins along the way. They found a weapons cache and better equipped themselves. The team intimidated a goblin to assist them for a short while, but were ultimately let down by its sudden and inevitable betrayal. After surprising and killing a couple of guards mid-coitus, the adventurers found themselves face to face with the wizard Zanzer Tem himself. Although he meant to scare or intimidate them, he greatly underestimated their brute strength and sheer luck. Despite spiderwebs, evil spells and a pitfall trap, the team sliced him in half. Galendan pilfered the wizard's cloak, while Fang took his necklace as a trophy. While exploring the rest of the mine for an exit, the group stumbled upon Zanzer's quarters, where Galendan found his book of spells, which he could learn new spells from. They found their way to the exit, finding evidence of an unsuccessful slave insurrection. At the exit to the mines, they found a single slave, Lort, with a goblin captor. Before the adventurers could act, Lort drove a pickaxe into the goblin's head. He introduced himself and explained that he was a banker from the town of Greenest. If the team would escort him there, he would pay what the adventurers first took as a large sum. Axle parted ways with them as they left the mine and struck out for Greenest. Adventure in Ivorymor On their way to Greenest, they happened upon an abandoned town. Searching the buildings, they found the area devoid of life, crumbling skeletons littered about the walls and defensive structures. Luckily, they noticed in time that someone had rigged some of the decrepit buildings to collapse on anyone careless enough to trip such a trap. Warily, they looted the town's bank and found a Magical Jug that appeared empty, but sounded full. They investigated to find that it could pour out honey; way more than would normally fit within such a container. As they left the dilapidated building, they found themselves surrounded by skeletons. They fought off the ambush relatively unharmed. Dark coming on quickly, they decided to make camp outside the town for the night and watch for any activity. If something evil was controlling the undead, they wanted to rid the land of it. During the night, they saw a small, dark figure darting about the town, watching them from afar. Despite Lort's protestations and constant whining to be on the road once more, the team decided to investigate the figure. Despair used an invisibility potion to get inside the walls and look around for the shadow. They unfortunately attracted the attention of several Death Dogs. Although they were ultimately slain, Fang found himself poisoned by Death Dog Rot. Talking to the figure, who revealed himself to be a goblin named Scrunge, they struck a bargain to help him save his companion, Fatworm. The goblin had stockpiled many religious texts and scrolls, one of which might be able to cure Fang of his rot. The goblin led them through a series of boobytraps, defenses that he had created to keep the undead at bay. Once inside and under the town temple, they found Fatworm, long dead. Luckily, the scrolls they found there allowed Pistachio to heal Fang. Trying to reason with Scrunge that his friend was too far gone to help, the group inadvertently made the tiny creature angry. He meant to pull a lever to bring the entire building down on top of them, but Galendan was able to use Charm Person just in time. Collecting the body, the adventurers had the charmed goblin lead them out of the temple and back to camp. They hoped to reason with him better once the charm had worn off and they weren't surrounded by skeletons and death dogs. They retrieved an alchemical flask from Scrunge, which he luckily had not had time to use. Dropping the charm, Scrunge very nearly deserted the group, running back into the undead-laden town. Bimpnottin was able to cast a spell and trick Scrunge into believing her voice was that of Fatworm's. She explained that the afterlife was really great and that he shouldn't grieve over Fatworm anymore. This convinced Scrunge to let go of his relentless quest to revive the dead Orc and to join the adventurers on their quest. They vowed to help Scrunge find and kill Gnarlbad, the sworn enemy of Fatworm, just as soon as they returned the impatient Lort to his hometown. The Journey to Whitescale The adventurers struck a bargain with a clothier and enchanter named Varis. Gnarlbad's Hideout The adventurers assassinated a notorious hobgoblin and his minions only to discover an ancient evil has been awakened.